Estoy tan contenta de que nos vayamos a casar
by ThamiiAguilera
Summary: ¡Sam y Cat se casaran! Todo lo que pasa antes y despues... (Continuación de Estoy tan contenta de que seamos amigas) PUCKENTINE
1. Capitulo 1

¡Holis! Primer Capitulo...Disfruten :D

* * *

(Anteriormente)

Narrador: Sam y Cat viven en su propio departamento. Cat, es cantante y diseñadora, una de las cotizadas, y Sam, es la encargada de la seguridad de varios famosos y de todos los eventos especiales de premiaciones.

**Sam Pov**

Mmmm, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Cat, viene en el ascensor, ya es tiempo.

Cat: ¡Hola! ¡Soy yo! ¡Cat!

Sam: ¡Estoy en la sala amor!

Cat: Kay-kay

**Cat Pov**

Me senté al lado de Sam, en realidad, deje caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el sofá, estaba muy cansada.

Sam: ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo amor?

Cat: Muy cansador Sammy, tuve que diseñar un vestido especial para los Oscars, y vino un señor que necesitaba un traje para este mismo dia, asi que lo tuve que hacer muy rápido.

Sam: Chiquitita, ¿está cansada?

Cat: Shi

Sam: Bueno, yo también, ¿podrías traerme una botella de agua de la cocina?

Cat: Kay-kay

**Sam Pov**

¡Perfecto!

Cat llegó con la botella de agua y se sentó a mi lado, yo la quedé mirando unos minutos…

Cat: ¿Qué pasa amor?

Sam: Sabes, esa falda que usas es muy corta

Cat: Pero siempre uso este largo de faldas Sammy

Sam: ¡Es muy reveladora! La próxima vez, usaras un vestido largo, hasta los tobillos.

Cat: Está bien

Sam: Pensándolo bien, usaras un vestido hasta los tobillos y guantes blancos hasta los codos.

Cat: Pero que…

Sam: Confía en mí

Cat: Pero Sam, ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Me quieres esconder del mundo?

Sam: Y tu cabello estará tan suave como la seda

Cat: ¿Qué diablos? ¡Sam! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

Sam: Lo digo muy enserio

Cat: Ya sabes que no me gustan los juegos

Sam: Y llevarás un velo

Cat: ¿Qué?

Sam: Y usaras este anillo también (dije abriendo una cajita y pasándosela)

Cat: Es una broma ¿verdad?

Sam: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ese supuesto silencio que se debe escuchar cuando uno hace una propuesta no lo escuché. Escuché un fuerte, claro, y emocionado SI que me decía mi novia, la cual estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Cat: ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!

Sam: ¡YEAAAAAAH!

La abrabesé, una mezcla de abrazarse y besarse al mismo tiempo. ¡Estoy tan feliz dios mio!

Sam: No sabes lo feliz que me haces

Cat: ¿Como un unicornio con 3 arcoiris?

Sam: Exacto amor, como un unicornio con 3 arcoiris y una lluvia de flores

Cat: ¡YAY!...Te amo

Sam: Yo también Te amo

Nos sentamos en el sofá a ver el panorama general por el ventanal

Cat: Estoy tan contenta de que nos vayamos a casar

Solo la besé, y así, ese día, nuestra familia comenzaba a formarse…

* * *

(Día siguiente)

7:30 am

**Sam Pov**

¡Carajo! ¡¿Desde cuándo el agua tarda tanto en hervir?! ¿Y porque carajo Cat aun no se levanta? ¡Oh dios mío nos vamos a casar!

Sam: ¡Caaaaaaaaaat!

Fui a nuestra habitación para despertar a esta señorita, pero la muy floja aún seguía durmiendo. Me senté a su lado y empecé a moverla

Sam: Cariño levántate

Cat: 5 minutos más por favor

Sam: No,no,no…recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano hoy al estudio, si no, no alcanzaras a terminar el traje.

Cat: Agh…pero quiero mi unicornio

Sam: No dudes que algún día lo tendrás pequeña

Me levanté de la cama con la intención de salir de la habitación, pero algo me lo impidió, bueno…Cat me estiró sus brazos como un pequeño bebe… ¿Desde cuándo soy la responsable aquí?

Cat: Levántame

Sam: ¡Agh!...Ven aquí niña floja

La tomé en mis brazos como casados, y fui con ella a la cocina, donde ya tenía listo su desayuno. Ya ahí, la dejé en una silla, y le besé la frente

Cat: Buenos días Sammy

Sam: Buenos días amor

Pensar que me casaré con la mejor mujer del mundo…

**Cat Pov**

Estoy segura de que ayer Sammy me propuso matrimonio, ¿o lo imaginé?...No, no creo. ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR! Tengo que ver mi vestido, ver la ceremonia, arreglar los detalles… ¡OH DIOS MIO! Cálmate Cat…Me casaré con Sam Puckett, ¡YAY!

Tomé desayuno, y luego de ducharme y vestirme, y por supuesto, besar a mi novia, me dirigí a mi estudio.

Unos 25 minutos más tarde llegué a la recepción, saludé a Mark, mi ayudante, y me fui directo a terminar ese traje.

Mark: Este es el ultimo traje que debes hacer Cat, luego ya podrás tener unas buenas vacaciones

Cat: Las necesito, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no tomo unas?

Mark: Bastantes meses

Cat: Solo quiero pasar tiempo con Sam

Levanté mi mano para arreglar mi cabello…

Mark: Si y también…Uhh, ¿acaso veo un anillo de compromiso?

No pude evitar sonrojarme, me emociona el hecho de que lo haya notado.

Cat: Si

Nos pusimos a gritar como unos pequeños ositos bebes, Mark se acercó a abrazarme y felicitarme y a hacer todas las preguntas correspondientes…

Mark: ¿Y como te lo propuso?

Cat: Mark, tengo que ir al taller, pero si quieres me acompañas y te cuento

Mark: Kay-kay

Cat: ¡Hey!...Yo digo eso

**Sam Pov**

Esto es lo mejor de mi trabajo, que no comienza tan temprano…Tengo que reunirme con el manager de The Wanted, según me dijo, tienen una gira y necesitan un buen cuerpo de seguridad…¡Sam Puckett lo arreglará!

Llamé al manager de la banda británica y quedamos de reunirnos en mi oficina, osea, de la compañía de seguridad.

A las 9:30 am ya había llegado, y nos encontrábamos discutiendo de la seguridad que le brindaríamos.

Manager: Necesito guardias, muchos guardias

Sam: Okey…

Manager: También necesito un guardaespaldas para cada integrante y uno para mi

Sam: ¿Para ti?

Manager: Si…y necesito seguridad en todos los recintos que nos vayamos a presentar

Sam: Okey

Aunque aún no pusimos fecha, creo que será luego…ya quiero ser su esposa…¡concéntrate Puckett! Estas con un cliente

Manager: Y…

Sam: ¿y?

Manager: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sam: Oh si, eso…Eeh, te mandaremos el equipo de seguridad extra, con guardias y guardaespaldas que nunca los dejaran solos

Manager: ¿Incluso para ir al baño?

Sam: ¡Agh! No seas idiota…Además, agentes que vigilaran las entradas y todo el terreno de los recintos donde se presenten.

Manager: Está bien, muchas gracias

Sam: Firma aquí, aquí y aquí (le dije pasándole una hoja de contrato)

Manager: Listo

Me entrego la hoja y salió de mi oficina sin antes agradecerme otra vez por el servicio de seguridad…Soy buena en esto.

(Cerca de las 7 pm)

**Sam Pov**

Cat aun no ha llegado, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Tendrá mucho trabajo? Espero que llegue viva a casa…Exijo una novia viva

Tomé mi celular y marqué un mensaje para ella

**De Sam: ¿Mucho trabajo? :O**

Unos segundos luego de mandarlo recibí la respuesta

**De Cat: Hola Sam, soy Mark, Cat está viendo los últimos detalles del traje, ¿quieres que le dé un mensaje?**

Pobrecita mi chiquitita, aun está con ese traje

**De Sam: Hola Mark, ¿le faltará mucho?**

**De Cat: Noo, ya lo guardó, se irá en un segundo**

**De Sam: Dile que compre pollo**

**De Cat: Esta bien…¡Oh! Por cierto, Felicitaciones**

¿Qué? Estoy segura de que se dio cuenta del anillo, así es Mark, que se le puede hacer

**De Sam: Oh, gracias ;) bueno, dile a Cat que nos vemos luego**

**De Cat: Está bien**

Espero que compre pollo, quiero pollo, waka waka waka.

**Cat Pov**

¡YAY! Traje listo, ahora, uno meses de vacaciones…como ya tengo lista toda la colección de esta estación, no me debo preocupar.

Mark: ¡Cat! Sam dice que lleves pollo

Cat: ¿Me escribió?

Mark: Si

Cat: ¿Qué hora es?

Mark: 7:04 pm

Cat: ¡Oh dios! Debo irme...pasa unas buenas vacaciones Mark

Mark: Pero yo no tengo vacaciones aún

Cat: ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?!

Mark: Nada Cat, solo…disfruta tus vacaciones…y no olvides invitarme a tu boda

Cat: Claro que no lo haré (dije abrazandolo)

Mark: Nos vemos

Cat: ¡Adios!

Mejor paso a Pollo Tuba a comprar algo para la cena, y después paso a alguna parte de ensaladas, para que Sam logre comer algo verde.

**Sam Pov**

Estaba tirada en todo el sofá mirando las noticias y siento un olor peculiar…mmm, es…no, no lo es…es…

Sam: ¡POLLO TUBA!

Corrí a la puerta para encontrarme con mi novia que traía unas bolsas y claro, mi pollo.

Sam: Hola cariño (dije besándola)

Cat: Hola amor (dijo correspondiéndome el beso)

Salí corriendo en dirección al sofá, mi amigo sofá…Supongo que Cat se fue a cambiar ropa, ya que andaba con esos tiernos y cortos vestiditos.

**Cat Pov**

Me puse un pijama grande, creo que es de Sam, estaba tan cansada que no encontré mi pijama de perritos, así que tomé lo primero que ví en el closet.

Ya con pijama, me dirigi al sofá donde estaba Sam comiendo pollo, no sin antes buscar una cajita con ensalada que había comprado.

Me deje caer con todo el peso de mi cuerpo al lado de Sammy

Cat: (suspiro) Que cansada estoy

Sam: Pobrecita chica

Cat: Pero…Te tengo una buena noticia

Sam: ¿Enserio? ¿Qué?

Cat: Terminé el traje y al fin tengo vacaciones

Sam: ¡Yupi!

Cat: Se supone que debes decir ¡Yay!

Sam: ¿Y porque Yay?

Cat: Porque es lo que uno dice cuando está emocionado

Sam: Eso es lo que tú dices cuando estas emocionada

Cat: Tienes razón

Sam: jajaja

**Sam Pov**

Terminé de comer mi pollo, Cat estaba apoyada en mi hombro, terminando de comer su ensalada…cosa que no me gusta, osea, las ensaladas no me gustan, ella me encanta.

Sam: ¿Cat?

Cat: ¿Si?

Sam: Estaba pensando en que…nosotras tenemos que… ponerlafechaparaelmatrimonio

Lo dije muy rápido, no es incomodo, pero me da vergüenza preguntarle, no sé por qué.

Cat: ¡YAY!

Sam: Jajaja

Por lo menos se quiere casar y no se ha arrepentido

Sam: Espera…¿Cuánto meses tendras de vacaciones?

Cat: 2 o 3…lo más probable es que tomé los 3 meses…para estar contigo

Sam: Aww…entonces, ¿estará bien si nos casamos en un mes más?

Cat: ¡SIIIIIIIIII!

En dos segundos nos paramos y pusimos a saltar, bueno, Cat se puso a saltar, yo disfrutaba viéndola reir.

Sam: Ven aquí Cat

La tomé firme por la cintura, y junté mis labios con los suyos. Era un beso normal hasta que Cat lo profundizó, y yo la dejé, estaba como una pequeña niña enamorada.

Cuando logramos separarnos, cosa que fue difícil, ya que dejar de besar a Cat es muuuy pero muuuy difícil, la pequeña se puso a hacer muchas preguntas.

Cat: ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué voy a usar? ¿Qué vas a usar? ¿Dónde va a ser? ¿a quien vamos a invitar?

Sam: ¡ .hey!

Cat: Hay que ver la comida…

Sam: ¡HEY!

Cat: ¿Qué?

Sam: Relajate, aún tenemos un mes…y yo te ayudaré en todo

Cat: Menos con el vestido

Sam: ¿Y eso por qué?

Cat: Porque no lo debes ver antes de la boda, es de mala suerte

Sam: Agh chica, está bien…pero relájate un poco

Cat: Kay-kay

Sam: Vamos a dormir, y mañana o después cuando ya estés menos estresada, empezamos a planificar todo ¿okey?

Cat: Está bien Sammy

Ahora, nos vamos a dormir…adiós mundo

* * *

¿Que les parecio? :D


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Segundo capitulo! Disfruten :)

* * *

(2 días después)

**Cat Pov**

Primero que todo, hay que buscar un lugar para la ceremonia, eso es a lo que nos dedicaremos hoy, pero primero, tengo que despertar…

Empecé a moverme, ya que tenía uno de los brazos de Sam en mi cara y sus pelitos rubios empezaban a hacerme cosquillas.

Cat: Jajajaja

Sam: Mmmm….

Cat: ¡Sam! Ajajajaja

Sam: Queeee….

Cat: Saca tu brazo de mi cara ¡Jajajaja!

Sam: ¡Ops!

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, Sam aún estaba tirada, y empecé a hablarle…

Cat: ¿Sammy? Hoy debemos buscar un lugar

Sam: ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Se me había olvidado

¿Se le había olvidado nuestra boda? ¿Por qué? Me entristecí cuando lo procesé, y atiné solo a bajar mi cabeza.

Pero Sam se levantó, tomó mi mentón haciendo que la mirara a sus bellos ojos, y me dijo

Sam: Es nuestra boda chica, nunca se me olvidaría

Salté a sus brazos…haciendo que cayera de la cama, y que yo también lo hiciera... ¡Dios Cat!

Cat: ¡Yay!

Sam: Mmm ¿Cat?

Cat: ¿Si?

Sam: Te das cuenta de que estamos en el suelo ¿no?

Cat: Siii

Sam: ¿Y aún así gritas Yay?

Cat: Es que emociona nuestra boda cariño

Sam: A mi también pero no por eso te boto de la cama a cada minuto ¿o si?

Cat: Nou

Es verdad, Sammy no me bota de la cama, solo cuando tiene pesadillas y termina atacando a las almohadas.

Sam: Entonces…¿tomamos desayuno y luego vemos lugares?

Cat: Siiii

**Sam Pov**

Ya tomadas de desayuno, y sentadas en el living con el notebook, nos pusimos a ver unos lugares de aquellos que Cat ama, y para mi suerte, no eran jardines de hadas, o bosques de duendecitos.

Sam: Mira este es en un hotel

Cat: Como esa película donde las novias pelean

Sam: Si, pero este hotel es muy…

Cat: Feo

Sam: Exacto amor

Seguimos navegando, buscando locaciones, y la segunda era muy decente, o al menos para Cat

Cat: ¡Mira! ¡Es en la playa!

Sam: ¡Oh! ¿Quieres que sea en la playa…

Cat: Sii

Sam: …con cangrejos?

Jejeje, no le gustara ahora

Cat: Mejor sigamos buscando

Tengo el presentimiento de que la siguiente locación que veamos será la definitiva…

Entramos en otra pagina, y era…simplemente PUCKENTINE

Sam: ¡Wou!

Cat: ¡Wou! Esto está muy hermoso

Era un jardín, bueno, tipo jardín, tenía varios caminos, y todos llevaban a una plataforma, que estaba en medio de una laguna muy bonita.

Cat: Mira el jardín ¡es hermoso!

Sam: Si, tiene muchas flores

Cat: Y muy bonitas, creo que las podría usar de inspiración para mi próxima colecc…

Sam: ¡Shhh! Recuerda lo que dijimos

Cat: ¿no migas en la cama?

Sam: No… nada de trabajo en vacaciones

Cat: Está bien amor…pero de verdad me gusta ese lugar ¿ y a ti?

Sam: Me gusta el agua, casarnos en medio de una laguna, se vería bonito

Cat: Entonces…¡PUCKENTINE SE CASARÁ EN EL AGUA!

Sam: Jajaja…Algo así

Cat: Busca el numero, yo llamo

Sam: Claro que tu lo harás (dije besándola)

**Cat Pov**

Llamé al número que Sam me dio, lo puse en altavoz y una señorita contestó

_Señorita Islas: Centro de eventos, señorita Islas la atiende, ¿que desea?_

_Cat: ¡Oh! Hola hablas con Cat Valentine_

_Señorita Islas: ¡¿La diseñadora?!_

_Cat: Si_

_Señorita Islas: ¡Oh Dios mio! Me encantan sus vestidos _

_Cat: Muchas gracias_

_Señorita Islas: Bueno…¿Qué desea?_

_Cat: Bueno…me voy a casar, y necesito un…_

_Señorita Islas: ¡No se preocupe! Tenemos nuestro mejor jardín, encantados usamos nuestra locación para su boda_

_Cat: ¡Wou! Eso fue rápido_

_Señorita Islas: ¿Y cuando sería la fecha?_

_Cat: Como en…un mes más_

_Señorita Islas: Tenemos una fecha para el 21 de agosto_

Mmmm hoy es 30 de julio…creo que igual es tiempo suficiente. Miré a Sam para ver su respuesta, y al notar que asentía con su cabeza le conteste a la señorita

_Cat: ¡Claro!_

_Señorita Islas: ¿A qué hora lo prefiere?_

_Sam: ¡En la tarde!_

_Señorita Islas: ¿Esa es su pareja?_

_Sam: Si, lo soy…¿algún problema con celebrar bodas gay?_

_Cat: Sam_

_Señorita Islas: No, no,no…ningún problema, solo que no sabía que…_

_Sam: ¿Qué?_

_Señorita Islas: Nada, nada_

_Sam: ¿A las 6 pm?_

_Cat: ¡Si! Es mi hora preferida_

_Señorita Islas: Perfecto, entonces, señoritas, su boda sería el día 21 de agosto a las 6 pm_

_Cat: ¡Que hermoso Sammy!_

_Sam: See,see…¿Cuál es la cantidad de invitados?_

_Señorita Islas: Pude ser 50, 70, 100, 250, 500 y variantes_

_Cat: ¿75 amor?_

_Sam: Claro que si…pero no dejaremos que ningún periodista se meta_

_Señorita Islas: Okey, cantidad de invitados 75_

_Cat: Y…¿Cuándo podríamos ir a ver la locación?_

_Señorita Islas: Cuando usted quiera señorita Valentine, estamos para servirle_

_Cat: Muchas gracias por todo señorita Islas_

_Señorita Islas: A usted por llamar a nuestro centro de eventos_

_Sam: Adios_

Corté la llamada y me emocioné tanto, que me lancé sobre Sam besándola por toda la cara… ¡Jajajaja!

Sam: Jajaja, ¿Qué te paso chica?

Cat: Ya tenemos locación cariño (dije separándome de ella)

Sam: Claro…pero mejor…sigamos en lo que estábamos(dijo acercándose con la intención de besarme)

Que sexy…

* * *

**DrDoom2006 **: ¡Gracias!**iRoss14: **Espero que te guste lo que sigue**saililove-chan**:¡YAY! Yo tampoco lo podía creer...pero bueno, aqui estamos


	3. Capitulo 3

Disfruten :D

* * *

**(Dia siguiente)**

**Sam Pov**

¡Aaaaaagh! Tomé mi celular del velador, miré la hora…eran las 11:30 am, ¿Qué carajo hago despierta y sin Cat? Esta niña se emociona mucho…

Miré por todo el departamento, no hay señales de Cat…bueno, será mejor que busque un vestido o un traje…¡eso es! ¡Cat debe estar viendo su vestido! Por eso no me despertó

Me vestí y salí rápidamente en dirección a una de esas tiendas de novios….no me gusta buscar vestidos…solo me puse uno para nuestra primera cita Puckentine, y me fue bastante difícil encontrarlo.

Llegué a una tienda llamada "Trajes para tu boda", entré y una señorita me atendió

Señorita: Buen día, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

Sam: Eeeeh…yo…yo…me voy a casar, y necesito un vestido

Señorita: ¡Ha venido al lugar perfecto! Le mostraré las variedades que tenemos

Sam: Agh

Vimos vestidos largos, cortos, strapless, de manga larga, de cola larga, de colores, blancos…muchas cosas y nada me gustó

Sam: ¿No tendrá algo?…ya sabe…¿mas comodo?

Señorita: Tenemos trajes… de pantalón y chaqueta, pero igual….

Sam: ¡VEAMOSLOS!

Al fin algo cómodo. Me probé uno de mi talla, aunque me quedaba un poco grande, la modista dijo que lo entallaría para mi cuerpo…Me siento sexy

Modista: ¿Qué zapatos usarás?

Sam: No lo sé

Modista: Debes usar unos tacones

Sam: ¿Enserio?

Modista: Claro que si, te verás hermosa con este traje, pero con los tacones sorprenderás al novio…

Sam: Novia

Modista: Oh…¡que felicidad!

Sam: Jajajaja

Todas las personas reaccionan bien cuando les cuento que tengo novia, esto…es progreso. Muy bien sociedad.

Sam: Así que…¿cuándo estaría listo?

Modista: ¿Cuándo es el matrimonio?

Sam: el 21 de agosto

Modista: y hoy es 31 de julio…ven en como 12 días y te lo pruebas, para ver los detalles

Sam: Okey, muchas gracias (dije saliendo de la tienda)

Modista: ¡Adios!

No sé porque Cat se preocupa tanto por su vestido, si es fácil encontrar uno, a menos que se le ocurra hacerlo…como es mi chica, de seguro que ella lo hará.

**Cat Pov**

Cat: No,no,no,no…¡Mark! ¡Esa tela no!

Mark: Pero si me dijiste que querías ésta

Cat: ¡No! No debe ser de satín…

Estoy cansada, salí muy temprano de casa para trabajar en mi vestido, ni siquiera me despedí de Sammy, y hasta ahora solo he logrado hacer el bosquejo y tomar mis medidas.

Cat: Dios mío…

Lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos, cuando me siento mal lloro, y ahora me siento mal…y no tengo a mi Sam

Mark: Oh, Cat…

Cat: No se qué hacer…

Mark: Cat, eres la mejor diseñadora (dijo tomándome los hombros) y te vas a casar con el amor de tu vida, es claro que sabes que hacer, pero aún no sabes cómo comenzar…

Es verdad…me sequé las lagrimas, acerqué unas telas, y empecé a hacer mi vestido

**(3 días después)**

**Cat Pov**

Estoy sentada en el sofá leyendo Harry Potter, se siente relajante, aunque debo trabajar todos los días en mi vestido, pero solo en la mañana… Sammy está en la habitación hablando con su madre, para saber si está bien para que venga a nuestra boda, ¡Yay!

Sam: ¡Caaaaaaaat! ¿Puedes venir?

Cat: ¡Ya voy!

Llegué a nuestra habitación y Sam me pasó su celular, el que tomé y lo acerqué a mi oido y sentí que alguien hablaba

_Cat: ¿Aló?_

_Pam: Aló… ¡oh! Asi que tu eres Cat ¿no?_

_Cat: Sip, y usted es…_

_Pam: Pam Puckett, madre de Sam_

_Cat: ¡Oh! ¿Y puede venir a nuestra boda?_

_Pam: ¡¿Se casará contigo?!_

¿No le ha dicho? Miré a Sam y ésta se escondía detrás de mis peluches…¡¿Cómo diablos después de todo este tiempo no le ha dicho?!

_Cat: Eeeeh, si señora, yo…soy su novia_

_Pam: ¿Queeeeeee?...Sabía que mi hija era ruda,¡ pero nunca pensé que estaría con otra mujer!_

¡Oh dios mío! No sé que hacer, no le puedo cortar, es de mala educación…

_Cat: Yo…yo…lo…lo siento señora Puckett, nunca quise…_

Sam sale de mis peluches riéndose muy fuerte, y mirándome con su típica cara de triunfo

Sam: ¡JAJAJAJA!

Me quitó el celular y lo puso en altavoz…

_Sam: ¿Ves má? Es muy inocente_

_Pam: Ya veo porque la quieres_

_Cat: ¿Que carajo?_

_Sam: Amor, mi mamá ya sabía que somos pareja, solo te quisimos hacer una broma_

_Cat: ¿Me engañaron?_

_Pam: Jajajaja, claro que si chica_

_Sam: Jajajaja_

_Cat: ¡AJAJAJA!_

Reimos por unos minutos, hasta que Pam nos dijo que vendría para la boda y que vendría con los parientes menos peligrosos de Sammy

_Sam: Nos vemos en unos días má_

_Pam: Adios chicas, cuídense_

**Sam Pov**

La cara de Cat preocupada es única…por lo menos una parte de mi familia vendrá, ya que es la que está lejos, la familia de Cat ya está confirmada, y faltan nuestros amigos…

Cat: Amor, ¿te molestaría si invito a Robbie?

Sam: ¿Te molestaría si invito a Benson?

Cat: Creo que no…

Sam: Entonces a mi no me molesta que invites a Robbie cariño

Cat: Pero no quiero que intente besarte

Sam: Ese baboso estará intentando conquistar a cualquier chica

Cat: ¡Yay!

Sam: ¿Ya mandaste las invitaciones para tus madres?

Cat: ¿Quiénes?

Sam: Tori y Jade

Cat: ¡Oh! Ellas me faltaban…¿y Carly?

Sam: Ya está lista

Cat: ¡Wiii! ¡Nuestros amigos ya están listos!

Sam: ¿Ya repartimos todas las invitaciones?

Cat: Solo quedan dos…

Sam: Ah, ah…esas son para ti y para mi

Cat: ¿Necesitamos invitación Sammy?

Sam: Uh, creo que si amor

Empecé a acercarme a Cat… lentamente, hasta que llegué lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla por la cintura

Cat: Pero nosotras somos las novias

Sam: Por eso las necesitamos, tenemos que estar invitadas

Eso no tiene sentido…en fin, acerqué el cuerpo de Cat al mío, pasé mi pierna por detrás de la suya y la boté al suelo. Quedando yo sobre ella

Cat: ¡Ajajaja!

Sam: ¡Monstruo de las cosquillas!

Cat: ¡Nooooo! ¡Jajajaja!

Comencé a morder suavemente su vientre, haciendo que tuviera unas incontrolables risas…me encanta su risa.

Cat: ¡Sammy! ¡Noooo! ¡Ajajajaja!

Sam: Te dejo de hacer cosquillas si me invitas a nuestra boda

Dejé por un momento de hacerle cosquillas y la miré a sus ojos… hasta que me contestó

Cat: Te invito a nuestra boda Sammy

Me acerqué a besarla lentamente, aún en el suelo, es uno de esos besos especiales, en los que sientes mariposas en el estómago, bueno, yo sentía la piel de Cat en mi estómago…era mucho mejor.

Nos separamos y rápidamente me paré, estando Cat aún en el suelo, y antes de salir de la habitación le dije

Sam: No seas loca, somos las novias, no necesitamos invitación

* * *

Lo siento por no publicar antes :( he estado un poco complicada...pero espero que les guste :D


	4. Capitulo 4

Pero que días que hay en mi ciudad...lluvia...es hermoso.

En fin, no distraigo más, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

**(5 dias después)**

**Cat Pov**

Son las 2 de la tarde…cocinaré algo

Fui a la cocina, a ver que podía hacer para almorzar, pero no teníamos muchas cosas…hablando de comida…¡Debemos ir a ver el buffet!

Sam estaba tirada en el sofá…otra vez, pero estaba hablando por celular con el manager de The Wanted, para ver cómo iba el servicio de seguridad.

Esperé a que cortara y le hablé

Cat: ¿Sammy?

Sam: ¿Si Cat?

Cat: Ve a comprar algo de almuerzo por favor, mi estomago ruge y no hay nada en la cocina

Sam: ¡Agh! ¡¿Pero porque yo?!

Cat: ¿Porfiss?

Sam: …

Cat: ¿Si?

Sam: (sonrie) Vuelvo en 20 minutos

Cat: ¡Siii!

**Sam Pov**

Caminé por las calles hasta llegar a un supermercado, donde obviamente, venden pollo.

Fui directo a la sección de carne, y compré bastantes bandejas de la mejor carne para Mamá Sam…mmm, caaaaaarne

Bueno, pero como a la señorita Valentine no le gusta mucho la carne, le tendré que llevar algo verde.

Fui a la sección de platos preparados, habían unos que se veían asquerosamente verdes, pero al fin, tomé unos con lechuga, tomate, maíz, y mas de esas cosas saludables.

¿Cat me mandó? ¡Cat me mandó! ¡Oh dios! Soy una mandada…¡Jajajaja! Cat me mandó y recién me dí cuenta.

Busqué unas sodas y pagué todo…Ahora es cuando deseo tener un auto, ¿Cómo fue que compramos un departamento y no compramos un auto?

Eran varias bolsas, así que apenas subí al ascensor (teniendo en cuenta de que vivimos en el piso 27) le textee a Cat que me viniera a ayudar.

Sam: 23…24…25…26…¡27!

*Abre puerta del ascensor*

Cat: Hola chica ruda

Cat sensualmente apoyada en la puerta del ascensor levantándome una ceja…sexy.

Intenté no demostrar mucho que me encanta cuando es así y más ahora…ella será la novia más sexy del mundo.

Sam: Ven acá tu y ayúdame con estas bolsas

Cat: Kay kay…¿me trajiste algo de ensalada?

Sam: ¿Ensaqué?

Cat: Cosas verdes Sammy

Sam: No lo sé…quizás (dije guiñándole el ojo)

Cat: ¡Oh! ¡No me gustan los misterios!

**Cat Pov**

¡Wou! Carne en todas partes…¿habrá algo para mí?

Sacamos todo de las bolsas y empezamos a hacer el almuerzo…Sammy siempre me ayuda con las comidas, aunque no le gusta cocinar mucho. Me encanta cuando lo hacemos juntas, es como…¡Diversión por dos!

Sam: ¡Oh! Verdad…te traje cosas saludables (dijo pasándome unas bandejas)

Cat: No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

Tomé las bandejas y las dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina, la perfecta excusa para acercarme a ella y cruzar mis brazos sobre su cuello, "obligándola" a tomarme por la cintura.

Sam: ¿A sí? (me dijo al oído)

Cat: Si (le dije mirándola a los ojos)

Nos quedamos unos segundos así, en el medio de la cocina, abrazadas, hablándonos a los ojos. No se cuando tiempo aguantaré sin besarla, pasé mi lengua por mis labios varias veces, cosa que Sam igual hacía.

Sam: ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos haciendo esto?

Cat: ¿Haciendo que?

Sam: Esto, mirándonos a los ojos, con ganas de besarnos pero nad…

Me acerqué rápidamente a sus labios, no permitiéndole seguir hablando…digamos que soy algo impulsiva algunas veces…bueno, la mayoría de las veces, pero igual le gusta.

Sin separarnos, Sam me subió encima de la mesa…como les explico sus besos… sus labios saben a como sabría el mejor panqueque del universo, sus labios son tan suaves, como para morderlos.

Profundizábamos el beso, pero en un instante nos separamos y fue el momento preciso para morderle el labio a Sammy…Jajaja

Seguí mordiéndoselo hasta que me preguntó

Sam: ¿Me quieres comer amor?

Cat: Pues no sería mala idea

Sam: ¿y las ensaladas?

Cat: Las dejo para la cena

Sam: Jajaja

Cat: Jajaja…Te amo Sam (le solté el labio)

Sam: Te amo Cat

Como aún me encontraba encima de la mesa, Sammy acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo la abracé con más fuerza, lo que dejé de hacer solo por jugar con su cabello.

**Sam Pov**

Es tan relajante que Cat te toque el cabello…pero ella no te lo hará porque es mía, jajaja.

Ni siquiera sentía hambre con ella ahí, pero frente a mi estaba el calendario, marcaba el día de hoy, que es 8 de agosto…

Sam: Deberiamos ver lo del buffet

Cat: ¡Claro! Pero dejame abrazarte unos segundos más

Sam: Pero si siempre nos podemos abrazar Cat

Cat: Pero se siente rico

Sam: Okey…

Lentamente volvimos a la realidad, almorzamos, y luego de reposar unos minutos, fuimos a buscar lugares donde hicieran los buffet para bodas, otra vez, desearía tener un auto.

En el tercer lugar que entramos, que se veía muy bien por cierto, nos atendió un tipo simpatico. En los anteriores, digamos que los chicos eran "especiales" y no terminaron muy bien.

Ian: Bienvenidas a Mi Banquete, mi nombre es Ian y las atenderé

Cat: Hola Ian

Sam: Hola

Ian: Supongo que están aquí por un buffet ¿no?

Cat: ¡Siii! ¡Un buffet para nuestra boda!

Ian: ¡Felicidades!

Sam: Gracias…bueno, va a haber carne ¿cierto?

Ian: Claro, si ustedes lo prefieren

Cat: ¿Podemos hacer nuestro buffet?

Ian: Claro, es un poco más caro, pero todo estará a su gusto

Sam: Lo que sea, ¿podrías mostrarnos la comida?

Ian: ¡Oh si! Claro, claro…

Que despistado…pasamos a sentarnos a un sillón que estaba en la tienda, mientras Ian fue a buscar algo, que después supimos que era un libro gigante, con todas las comidas.

Llegó y lo puso en una mesita de centro

Ian: Aquí tenemos todas las comidas, entrada, postres, recepción

Sam: Interesante…

**Cat Pov**

Luego de discutir unos 30 minutos sobre la comida, alfin nos decidimos. De entrada elegimos algo simple, una sopa de camarones, me gustan los camarones. De plato principal, pollo a la mostaza con costillitas, Sam eligio ese plato…y de postre, ¡pastel!

Todo eso, además de las cosas para picar entremedio, y los tragos, champaña, vino, ya todo está listo…

Ian: Algunas novias se ponen neuróticas mientras se acerca el día

Cat: ¿Qué día?

Sam: El dia de la boda Cat

Cat: ¡Oh! Si…creo que estamos relajadas ¿no?

Sam: Pffff, ¡claro! Para que estresarte con algo que disfrutaras

Hablando de estresarse, debo trabajar en mi vestido, y aunque todas las mañanas voy a mi estudio a trabajar en él, aún queda bastante trabajo…pero me quiero ver linda para mi Sammy

Ian: Todo listo, el 21 de agosto en la mañana todo se estará preparando, ya tengo la dirección y la cantidad de invitados

Sam: Okey, Gracias

Cat: ¡Nos vemos! (dije saliendo de la mano de Sam)

Ya afuera, tomadas de la mano, caminamos hasta nuestro departamento. Me recordó a esa vez donde empecé a sentir algo más por Sam, cuando ella me ayudó a "entrenar" y luego nos fuimos bailando al departamento de Nona…

Sam: ¿Qué te pasa?

Cat: ¿Por qué Sammy?

Sam: tienes esa cara de niña con una nueva cuerda de saltar

Cat: ¡El Señor cuerda!

Sam: ¿Recuerdas cuando te lo regalé?

Cat: Si, y yo te di esa fea almohada…

Sam: Solo porque espiaste los regalos

Cat: Lo siento (dije bajando la voz)

Aunque no duré mucho ya que Sammy también había bajado su cabeza, a raíz de esto, deposité un tierno besito en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Cat: Prometo no volver a hacerlo

Sam: Mas te vale…si no…no tendrás regalo de boda

Cat: Está bien, está bien…me portaré bien

Parece mi madre…¡Oh dios! ¡ Padrinos! ¡Eso se nos olvidaba!

Cat: ¡Sammy! ¡Los padrinos!

Sam: Pero si ya tenemos padrinos, tu padre y Spencer

Cat: ¡Verdad! Casi me da un ataque, pensé que se nos había olvidado

Sam: ¿A ti? Eres la novia más controladora y tierna del mundo

Cat: Awww…¡¿Qué pretendes decirme?!

Sam: Jajajaja, nada amor, solo entra al edificio

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro edificio, subiendo por el ascensor al piso 27…

* * *

¿Que les pareció? :D


	5. Capitulo 5

Mis disculpas por tardar...Sam y Cat no me pertenecen Jajaja

* * *

**(Dia de prueba del traje de Sam)**

**Sam Pov**

Es temprano…tipo 11 am, Cat está en su estudio, trabajando…No sé para que tiene vacaciones si sigue allá…aunque es para una buena causa.

Miré el calendario de mi celular, y hoy es 12 de agosto…

Sam: Dia de la prueba

¡Que felicidad!...No, osea, si pero no…es que no quiero ir sola…quizás llame a alguien para que me acompañe

Sam: Quizas Tori, o Jade…¡o las dos!

Sip, lo mejor es que llame a las dos, así nadie se enoja, y todo está bien.

Marqué el numero de Jade, y no me contestó, luego marqué el de Tori, y ella si lo hizo

_Tori: ¿aló?_

_Sam: Hola Tori_

A lo lejos se escuchaban los regaños de Jade…

_Sam: ¿interrumpo algo?_

_Tori: Oh no…nada, no te preocupes_

_Jade: Claro que si lo hizo Vega_

_Sam: Bueno, no me importa…necesito que me hagan un favor_

_Jade: ¡Aaagh!_

_Tori: Claro_

_Sam: Bueno, saben que con Cat nos vamos a casar ¿verdad?_

_Tori: Por supuesto_

_Sam: Y tengo que ir a probarme el traje…asi que…_

_Tori: ¡Yo te acompaño!_

Sabía que Tori querría ir

_Sam: ¡Oh! Gracias…¿Quieres venir Jade?_

_Jade: Iré para que no coquetees con mi novia_

_Sam: No te preocupes, mi novia es única…sin ofender Tori_

_Tori: No te preocupes…¿te pasamos a buscar?_

¡Ellas si tienen auto!

_Sam: Está bien_

_Jade: En 10 minutos estamos allá Puckett_

_Sam: Nos vemos chicas_

_Tori: Adios Sam_

Dicho y hecho, 10 minutos después me llegaba un mensaje de Tori diciendo que estaban abajo.

Bajé hacia donde estaban y nos dirigimos a la tienda.

Tori: ¿y como es?

Sam: es…cómodo, ya lo verás

Jade: ¿Lo usaras con botas?

Sam: La modista dijo que debía usarlo con tacones

Jade: Al diablo todo

Tori: Jade…estoy segura que te veras increíble Sam

Jade: ¿Haber Vega?

Sam: ¿Y a ti que te pasa West? ¿Acaso se te olvido que tengo novia y que me casaré con ella en menos de 10 dias?

Jade: Agh…

Un camino con estas dos no es tranquilo, pero llegamos a la tienda muy bien. Me adelanté y la modista estaba sentada detrás del mesón, al parecer me esperaba ya que me hizo pasar en ese mismo instante a probarme el traje.

Salí del probador con el traje puesto, esta vez me quedaba perfecto…

Modista: Una vuelta por favor

Obedecí y vi que la modista me miraba con… ¿satisfacción?

Modista: ¿No se ve hermosa chicas?

Estas dos flojas ya estaban sentadas besándose, al parecer no habían notado que me había cambiado de ropa.

Tori: ¡Wou Sam!

Jade: Estas bien Puckett

Sam: Gracias…

Modista: Acá puedes verte mejor (dijo acercando un espejo que apenas podía cargar)

Me quedé mirando de pies a cabeza…el traje blanco, la blusa con botones negros, los pantalones a la cintura perfectamente entallados, la chaqueta de un blanco reluciente también perfectamente entallada, solo faltaba elegir mi corbatín, que sería negro o rojo, pero sin dejar de ser femenino, tampoco quiero parecer un hombre.

Modista: Tu eres alta así que con los tacones complementaras perfecto el look

Tori: ¡Tacones!

Jade: Relájate Vega, no es tu traje

Sam: ¿Dónde compro los zapatos?

Modista: En cualquier tienda, solo asegúrate que sean negro brillante

Tori: ¡Yo te los compro Sam!

Sam: ¿Enserio?

Tori:¡Siii! Me encanta ir de compras de zapatos ¿verdad Jade?

Jade: Claro Tori, pero no cuando pasas casi 2 horas viendo un zapato

Sam: ¡Wou! Gracias, me salvé de ir a comprarlos

Dicho eso, di media vuelta y me dirigí al probador a ponerme mi ropa. Dejé el traje en su bolsa, y luego de hacer las cuentas, pagarlo, y que me lo entregaran oficialmente, pudimos volver a casa.

Jade, que manejaba, me dejó en el estacionamiento del edificio, ¿Dónde dejaré el traje para que Cat no lo encuentre?

Sam: Gracias chicas

Jade: De nada

Tori: Mañana te traeré los zapatos

Jade: ¿Iremos a comprarlos hoy?

Tori: Pfff, pero claro, debe ser perfecto

Jade: ¡Agh! Gracias Puckett (dijo sarcásticamente alejándose en su auto)

Pues yo no la obligue a nada, Tori se ofreció…ahora, el problema es donde lo dejaré…¡la casa de Dice! Pero está muy lejos…¡En la oficina de recepción! Él señor que está ahí es un viejito buena persona…o si no se las verá con la calceta con mantequilla…si, aún tengo la calceta.

Subí a la recepción, ya que el estacionamiento quedaba en el subsuelo, y el señor Grindler se encontraba en su mesón, con su típica taza de té.

Sam: ¡Hola señor Grindler!

Señor Grindler: ¡Hola Sam! ¿Tan temprano por aca?

Sam: See, tuve que salir a buscar un traje…hablando de eso, guarde este en su oficina (dije pasándole el traje en su bolsa)

Señor Grindler: ¡Claro Sam! (me respondió tomándolo)

Sam: El 21 lo vendré a buscar

Señor Grindler: Está bien

Sam: Cuide de que permanezca limpio

Señor Grindler: ¡Si señor!

Sam: Jajaja, muchas gracias señor, ¡nos vemos!

Señor Grindler: Nos vemos muchachita

Me dirigí al ascensor, esperé unos minutos y cuando subí, me puse a reir como una idiota.

Cuando mamá Sam está nerviosa se rie…es algo raro, si no me rio me pongo más violenta de lo normal…al parecer esta vez toco que me riera.

Menos mal iba sola, y ya llegué al piso 27

Entré a nuestro departamento y estaba todo desordenado, y Cat limpiaba la cocina…

Sam: ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Cat: ¡Yay!

Sam: ¿Hace cuanto llegaste amor? (dije chocando mis labios con los suyos)

Cat: Mmm…hace unos minutos

Sam: Ooh

Cat: ¿Dónde andabas Sammy?

Sam: En una convención de pollo

Si le digo que ya tengo mi traje lo buscará hasta que lo encuentre…y eso no sería bueno.

Cat: ¡oh! ¿Era bueno?

Sam: Todo el pollo es bueno

Cat: Jajaja…ayúdame a ordenar esto

Sam: ¡Si señor!

Cat: ¡Hey!

* * *

Creo que yo también quiero un traje como el de Sam :D

**mariia Sweetpurple:** Awwww, es muy tierno,gracias **saililove-chan:** Intento seguirlo, y claro que lo haré, solo que el colegio me tiene un poco ocupada 


End file.
